


An Ordinary Night For a Daddy and His Kitten

by Nbnysh



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Cunnilingus, Daddy Keith (Voltron), Daddy Kink, Kitten Lance (Voltron), M/M, Oral Sex, Pet Play (sort of), Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Top Keith (Voltron), Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Lance (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 03:19:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16736106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nbnysh/pseuds/Nbnysh
Summary: Lance just needs a bit of attention from his Daddy and Keith is happy to do whatever makes his kitten horny and happy... Really just a slice of life moment from these two kinksters!********ANTIS DO NOT READ/INTERACT********





	An Ordinary Night For a Daddy and His Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is really not my usual writing style for fics.... but I sexted my boy a 1300 word sext and decided to add a bit onto it and change it around into a fic..... So let me know what you think!!
> 
> Keith and Lance are both trans in this, its not super explicit but at first Keith has his dick on (not necessarily a strap on but imagine whatever you'd like) and then later on it isn't on anymore and I'm still using the word dick to describe his genitals.
> 
>  
> 
> And I'll repeat myself here: ***ANTIS DO NOT READ/INTERACT***

It’s getting late in the evening, Keith and Lance had just been laying together for a while in their bed, scrolling on their phones and simply relaxing, enjoying their time together. But then, as it seems to have done every few hours or so since Lance had arrived, his body starts reacting in an ever more familiar way, his brain starts racing, and suddenly, he wants Keith so bad.

Lance lays his phone down and promptly rolls over, suspended over top of Keith. Looking up at Lance with a quizzical smirk from behind his phone, he slowly began putting it down and brought his hands up to rest on Lance’s sides, Lance shivered,

“Did you want something, kitten?” Keith asks, teasingly. Lance immediately blushes, embarrassed by how easily Keith can read him. Lance nods sheepishly, a small

“Yeah...” escaping him as he avoids contact with keith’s piercing gaze, suddenly much less bold than he was initially,

“Well you’re going to have to use your words and tell me what you want,” Keith responds teasingly while giving Lance’s hips a squeeze, Lance has already handed all of the power over to Keith in a matter of seconds and was left wondering how the other man always manages to reduce him to a blushing mess in seconds,

“I...” Lance stop himself, ducking his head down further,

“C’mon kitten, tell Daddy what you want,” Keith says softly. Lance’s words are failing him, so he resorts to action, leaning down and slowly mouthing at Keith’s exposed neck, while his legs shift to more easily grind down on Keith’s thigh in a slow, dirty rhythm. 

Keith groans and tightens his grip on Lance’s sides, beginning to move his strong hands up and down Lance’s body to help guide him, Lance moans quietly in response. “Is this what you wanted baby? To rub yourself on Daddy’s leg like a slut?” Keith mocks Lance in a breathless tone as the taller man still nips and sucks at his neck, slowly driving Keith wild as well. Lance then pulls back to look Keith in the eyes and nods enthusiastically in response, but his pupils are blown and Keith can see that Lance is already slipping further into sub space.

Keith takes this as an opportunity to send Lance even deeper and he quickly switches their positions, grabbing Lance’s hands more forcefully and pinning them above his head, “Don’t. Move.” Keith say sternly and Lance is almost totally gone already. Lance holds his own hands, palms sweaty with nerves and anticipation, and presses them into the pillow above his head, desperately needing to follow Keith’s rules.

Now, Keith is straddling Lance and has him pinned down at the hips, Lance tries his best to thrust upwards to gain just a bit of friction but Keith keeps him still. “Be patient kitten, I’ll take care of you,” Keith says before sliding down Lance’s trembling body and pulling his bottoms down just barely to his knees. Lance can spread his legs a little bit but he’s still almost completely clothed, “stay there,” Keith says, eyeing his boyfriend hungrily - a half dressed, squirming mess in the middle of his bed.

Keith sits back and brings his fingers to Lance’s core, slowly pressing two in, they slide easily into the tight, wet heat. Lance throws his head back with a whine, trying to keep his hips still but all he really wants is for Keith to pound him into the mattress. Keith begins very teasingly and slowly working his fingers in and out of me, at one point he’s even able to add a third because Lance is getting so worked up, and then he starts using more force. Lance’s body jolts at the first thrust of Keith’s fingers and a moan finds it way out of his mouth, “You like that, kitten?” Keith asks as he keeps driving Lance absolutely wild,

“Yes Daddy...” Lance say through his heavy breaths, mouth dry from all of the panting and choked out breaths he’s been giving, “I love it,” and he ends his sentence on a whine because Keith has finally begun really fucking him, deft fingers moving hard and increasingly faster.

Lance starts throwing his head from side to side, so desperately trying to keep his hands above his head like Keith asked, his moans are getting increasingly louder, and then, Keith suddenly stops.

Lance’s eyes open, he looked almost unaware that they had even closed, and he looked up at Keith with bleary vision, he opens his mouth to question but Keith simply tells him to get on his hands and knees and Lance scramble to follow the orders. Lance’s bottoms are still tangled around his knees, his shirt is still on, his cheeks are flushed bright red and his hair is messy. Keith smirks at Lance’s disheveled look and his eagerness as he presents himself to Keith.

Before Lance even knows what’s happening, time having slowed down or sped or up or ceased to exist in general, he feels Keith pressing into him with his dick. When he had got it on and got ready was not a memory Lance had, and that shock just served to fuel the fire of his own desire. Lance moaned as Keith worked his way in, pushing deep and making Lance feel so full. Keith ran his hands softly up under Lance’s shirt before bringing them back down and grabbing his hips once again, and soon enough Keith started small and firm thrusts into Lance, knocking the air from his lungs as he gradually sped up.

Lance cursed and moaned, “Daddy... fuck yeah, fuck... yeah Daddy,” the words spilling out of his mouth nonsensically, simply lost in the pleasure and the embarrassment of still being basically fully clothed while Keith took him apart,

“Such a good kitten,” Keith would murmur under his breath, a few groans, curse words, and sighs would leave his lips as he fucked Lance into the mattress. If Keith’s roommate was home they both didn’t care, their noises mounting louder and louder as their revelry carried on. Lance felt so on the edge, like he was so close he wanted to cry, he buried his face in the pillow to smother the embarrassing sounds before Keith grabbed his hair and pulled Lance up just enough for his gasps and choked off sobs to be heard.

With his free hand, Keith grabbed their small vibrator, that Lance didn’t even realize Keith had prepared, and turned it on. Keith reached around to lightly press it onto Lance’s front, and with his face no longer buried in the pillows, Lance’s shocked moan could be heard, the visible twitch in his body could be seen. Lance started getting lost in how good it all felt now, embarrassment had been replaced with pure, unadulterated pleasure and he let myself just feel. Garbled moans of _‘Daddy’ ‘yes’ ‘fuck me’ ‘so good’_ tumbled into the space of the room, which was already being filled with the obscene noises from Keith fucking into him and his shaky breaths.

“You’re gonna cum for me kitten, make Daddy happy and cum like a good boy,” Keith muttered huskily, encouraging Lance’s body to take over and slam into him with that wall of ecstasy that only Keith could give him.

Keith let go of Lance’s hair and let him burrow back into the pillows, Lance’s hands gripped the material above his head, knuckles turning white. Lance twisted his hips just slightly to adjust the vibrators position and..  _ oh. _ . He could feel it building, the embers burning at his core beginning to spark and light,

“D-daddy, oh fuck.. _fuck_.. fuckfuckfuckfuck,” and Keith knows it’s happening. Lance’s body tenses, his back bowing, his head turning to the side and his jaw dropping, an almost silent “ahh” escapes before he starts shaking and Keith fucks him through the duration of his climax.

With the vibrator pressed against him Lance lasted longer, until he was frantically begging Keith to stop, it’s too much, no more. Keith showed him mercy and turned it off before sliding out of Lance and allowing the taller man to collapse onto the bed.

Lance was trembling, Keith quickly got himself out of his dick and wet underwear before coming behind his shaking boyfriend to hold him close through the little aftershocks. Keith was whispering sweet things to him and giving him his time, because he know that Lance was going to return the favor just as soon as he came down from the high Keith had placed him on.

A few short minutes later Lance gets his wits about him enough to shoot Keith a playful smirk although his eyelids hung low, body exhausted but brain so eager to get his Daddy off too.

“What are you planning, kitten?” Keith says teasingly, because he knows that Lance is most likely going to ask for him to get himself in my mouth, Keith just doesn’t know how Lance wants him yet,

“Can you fuck my mouth from on top of me Daddy?” Lance say quietly, but with confidence, hes feeling so desperate that there’s barely any room for nerves anymore in his fucked out brain, “I love when you use me,” he whispers as an afterthought, just to see Keith’s eyes darken slightly before he was maneuvered onto his back and quickly positioned under Keith’s recently naked lower half,

“I’m gonna use that slutty little mouth of yours kitten, use you like a toy for my own pleasure,” Keith grunts, Lance moans loudly in response, but the tail end of it is cut off by Keith’s dick slipping between his lips, Lance’s nose buried in the other man’s skin and his chin already getting wet. Lance can feel Keith stiff and pulsing on his tongue, Keith lets him sit there and simply suck him for a few seconds before he reaches down and grips Lance’s hair hard, “look at me,” Keith says gruffly, trying to keep his voice commanding even though he just wants to whine and helplessly buck into his boyfriend’s mouth.

Lance’s blue eyes open and he looks up across the expanse of Keith’s body until their gazes meet, “open your mouth and stick your tongue out, kitten. Daddy’s gonna fuck your mouth until he comes,” how Keith’s voice sounded so soft and gentle, but simultaneously stern and unmoving, was absolutely remarkable and only served to send Lance deeper into his desperate need to please his Daddy.

He drops his jaw, allowing his lips to graze along Keith’s sex and deliver sensation to all of him, Lance sticks his tongue out so it slides under the stiff cock in his mouth and Keith groans from above. “That’s it kitten, such a good boy for Daddy,” and with that he starts thrusting, small little movements that simply slid his hardness over the smooth, wet surface of Lance’s tongue. With his lips spread wider, Lance’s mouth could catch more of the wetness leaking out of the other man’s entrance as it slid along his lower lip before either sliding down his chin or into his waiting mouth. 

It doesn’t take long for Keith to work up a quick and steady rhythm, having worked himself up so much making Lance cum earlier. Meanwhile, Lance’s hands have been groping Keith’s ass, fingers occasionally brushing against his other hole, just to make the man on top shiver ever so slightly, never pushing his finger in, Lance was just letting it tease and rub at the rim while his face got thoroughly fucked.

Keith starts grinding harder and harder, Lance can barely breathe between the wetness seemingly filling his mouth, the feeling of that hardness pressing as far along his tongue as it can, and the pure scent of Keith, his arousal, his sweat, enveloping Lance’s senses. Keith’s words have ceased considerably by this point, his moans getting higher and higher, “suck me, s-suck me kitten, Daddy’s gonna cum,” he says in a rush, grabbing Lance’s hair once again and pulling him firmly to his core.

Lance wraps his wet lips around Keith and sucks with all of the desperation he’s built up from being used as his Daddy’s little plaything. He does my best to work Keith just the way he likes it until, shortly after, his voice climbs in pitch again, “oh, oh fuck, right-  _ oh-  _ right there kitten,” before dissolving into a long, drawn out moan while his body trembled with wave after wave of ecstasy, brought about simply from Lance’s tongue and lips.

Keith rolls off of Lance after riding out the lingering ripples of his climax and he pulls his boyfriend close. The two smash their lips together unceremoniously, tasting themselves on each other. Lance’s lips already slick with spit and wetness, slide against Keith’s so effortlessly and they both sleepily moan into one another’s mouths before pulling away.

“Was that alright, Daddy?” Lance asks, sleep threatening to overtake him at any moment,

“It was perfect, kitten,” Keith replies softly, brushing a few stray strands of hair from his kitten’s face, “so good to me,” and with that, and a kiss on the forehead, Lance drifted off to sleep in Keith’s arms.

And if he woke up in the morning humping Keith’s leg again? Well…..

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!!!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr if you'd like: ultramarinapaladin.tumblr.com
> 
> I also run a bdsm/kink porn blog with my boy and you can follow that at: ashnysh.tumblr.com
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
